Max Schnell's adventures of Wreck-it Ralph
by Hennessey
Summary: Max Schnell is a hopeless race car in WTCL. But what if he gets teleported into the game world of Litwak's Arcade? This is my first story ever in Fanfiction, so hope you all enjoy!
1. With Mr Litwak

Max Schnell's adventures of Wreck-It Ralph

Prologue

Max Schnell is a Mercedes Benz C-Class AMG W204 DTM that has been working for Mercedes World Torque Champion League Team for 5 years. In here, the cars and humans live together. All vehicles were alive except for racing karts, motorcycles, jet skies, and snowmobiles, which were controlled by humans. The race cars get to participate on races, with their manager being a human. Since his debut in 2008, Max has been racing in WTCL for 5 years. Unfortunately for him, because he was a hopeless racer, he was being teased and tormented by the other race cars. He didn't even got much attention from the fans.

Chapter 1

On one Saturday evening, Max was talking with Mr. Litwak in the backyard of Litwak's Arcade. A month ago, they became close friends, and enjoyed talking about their lives. "I've never been more serious about anything in my life." Max said. "That's why I came here Litwak. You don't even know how miserable my life is now. Come on, why do I always have to be so hopeless?"

"I don't know what to say, Max." Litwak replied.

"Oh come on, sir! You are one of the only close friends to me. I really need your-" Max said before he was interrupted by Moppet Girl. "Mr. Litwak, I need your help." She said.

"I'm coming. Hold on bud." Litwak said to Max.

"Okay sir." Max replied. Then Litwak went into the arcade, and came back out a few seconds later. "Okay, so what were you saying?" He asked.

"I was saying," Max said, "I can't spend another 5 years being hopeless and tormented. I really can't take it anymore."

Well I don't know what to tell you Max." Litwak replied. "Plus, you're not going-Jackson, right?"

"What?! No I'm not going-Jackson sir!" Max said.

"Max, Max, I get it." Litwak said. "But you can't just quit your career. If you want your manager to be comfortable, you'll have to restrain it." Max said nothing, but sighed.

"Well, it's time for you to go now." Litwak said.

"Okay, see you next time sir." Max said as he turned around.

"Bye bye, Max."

Before retreatment, Max went to entrance of the arcade and looked inside through the door. He could see many kids playing games such as Fix-it Felix Jr., Hero's Duty, and Sugar Rush. As he stared at the gamers, a lonely single tear slid down from his eyes. With a deep depression, Max reversed from the entrance and drove to headquarter of his team. As he drove, he had this thought in his head, 'I wish I was a champion.'


	2. Confrontation

Max drove along the road. He saw many passenger cars also driving along the road with their owners inside. He passed the kart racing course, and saw many kids having fun with driving the karts. Soon after, Max reached at his team's headquarter. It is located in America, mainly because that's where WTCL takes place. At there, he met the race cars that tease him.

"Hey loser! Where did you go?" Cale Huffaker, a Mercedes Benz C-Class W202 DTM asked.

"Oh, nothing Cale. I just went on some driving." Max said, although he was a bit annoyed.

"Hey Max, you know what? Doesn't it feels great to be a loser?" Cale asked in a mocking tone. Then everyone started laughing. Max couldn't stay calm anymore.

"No, Cale! Not good. It's boring and lonely." He said. "And besides, I'm not a loser! I'm trying my best in races!" He was a bit mad.

"Then why do you always finish lower than 15th?" Another race car asked.

"Well, that's because…"

"Hahaha I knew it!" Cale shouted. "You don't know what to say! You always did!" The other racers laughed again. Max was getting more mad.

"Oh, by the way Max, I wanna say you this; You'll never be a champion, because your just a loser who will always be hopeless!" Cale said. Max was completely mad, but tried to stay calm.

"Come on guys, let's go and have party!" Cale said, and with that, he and the other race cars drove away. Max glared at them angrily.

The moment they were gone, a human named George Cyper came. George is Max's crew chief. "Hey Max, you okay?" He asked.

"Not really sir." Max said in upset voice. Then he drove to his garage.

After that, George went to the team's manager. "Hello, manager." He said.

"Why hello there, George." Manager replied. "What's wrong? Your face looks pretty worried."

"I don't know sir. I'm just really concerned about Max."

"Oh, okay. How did he looked like?"

"He looked upset. I wanted to do something but I decided not to because it would make worse for him."

"Oh yeah. That could be a good idea. I don't want him to be more upset."

"Yeah, me too sir." There were 15 seconds of silence before George spoke again.

"Well, I gotta go now for work. See you soon, manager."

"Okay, bye George."

Then George left manager's office.


	3. Going-Jackson

The moment George was gone, Manager had this thought in his head. 'What do I have to do to comfort Max?' He couldn't choose the right choice.

Just then, a female model came in. "Hello, Manager." She said.

"Oh hey, Caroline." Manager replied. "What brings you here, Sweetheart?"

"Well, Cale's having a party today. So I was wondering if you could come too."

"Actually, Caroline, that could be a good idea, but I have some works to do."

"Oh, okay." Then Caroline thought for a moment. "Wait a second. Sir, are you worried about Max?" She asked.

"How did you know?"Manager asked a bit shocked.

"Because I'm worried about him too. He looked upset of other race cars making fun at him."

"Yeah, his crew chief George is worried about him too." Manager said. "I really wanna do something for him, but I can't because it would make worse for him. George does too."

"I guess," Caroline said. "we should just leave him alone now."

"Yeah, I bet that's a good idea." Manager answered. Caroline just nodded.

"Hey, don't you have to go to party?" Manager asked.

"Oh yeah, right. I gotta go now. See you next time, Manager."

"Bye bye, Caroline."

Then Caroline left the office and went to Cale's garage.

The party kept went on through the night. Max was in his garage alone. When he looked through the window, he could see Cale's garage. The music sound and colorful lights came out from the window.

Max just stared at it. Then, he finally decided it was time. He drove out of his garage, then stared at Cale's garage one more time. Another single tear slid down from his eyes.

He started driving along the road. Since he had not much place to go, he decided to go to Litwak's Arcade. He made his way to the arcade, and entered the garage. But when he got there, his head started to feel heavy, and he drifted into unconscious.


	4. Inside Sugar Rush

Max woke up with a great headache. He looked around. He was in a forest made of candy cane.

"Where the hell am I?" He wondered. "This is not Litwak's Arcade."

Then, he started to hear a song being sang by Japanese girls. Max drove to the way where the song was coming from. There, he could see a logo saying 'Sugar Rush'.

"Sugar Rush?" He asked.

Then he saw a white castle and some racers racing in the Gumball Gorge. All of a sudden, Max recognized where he was. He was in Sugar Rush, a candy go kart game developed by the game company TobiKomi. It is said that the game is based on Mario Kart series made by Nintendo, and Max knew much about it.

"What the what? Am I inside a game!?" He said shocked. He really couldn't believe his eyes.

"What am I gonna do?" He said worried. "I better gotta get out of here somehow!" He then started wondering around.

HONK! HONK!

A horn sound came from back after 20 minutes of wondering. Max turns around and sees an armored truck resembling a large donut box driving towards him. The truck stopped in front of him.

"Hey there buddy." The truck said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Max Schnell, the racing car." Max answered. "What about you?"

"I'm James Wilson, the CLAW armored truck."

"CLAW? What is that?"

"A law enforcer of this place."

"Oh. Okay."

"Your not from here, right?"

"Yes sir, I'm not from here. By the way, I'm in Sugar Rush, right?"

"Yes buddy. Your in the game Sugar Rush. So, what game are you from?"

"Actually sir, I'm not from any game. I'm from outside."

James was a bit shocked at this. "What? Your from outside?" He asked. Max just nodded.

"Jeez. Then how did you managed to come here?" James asked.

"Well I came to the arcade during the night, but when I got there, my head felt heavy, and I felt unconscious. Then, I woke up in here." Max replied.

"Jesus, I never thought this would happen."

"Me too, sir."

There were 15 seconds of silence before Max asked James.

"Mr. James, do you have any idea to get me out of here? I really wanna get out now."

"I'm sorry Max. I have no idea of how to do it."

"What!?" Max shouted. "No, I don't wanna live in here! I wanna go back!" He was panicking.

"Calm down, buddy! There is actually an idea." James said.

"Really? What is it?"

"We're gonna have to go up to President Vanellope's castle and talk it over with her. So that we can decide what to do."

"Oh okay. I got it." Max said. "By the way, is the President male, or female?"

"She's female." James answered.

"I see. So, are you going to lead me to the castle?"

"Of course, buddy! Follow me!"

And with that, Max followed James to Vanellope's castle.


	5. New life, New friends, and New home

Inside the castle, Ralph, Felix, Vanellope, Sgt Calhoun, nicelanders, and Sugar Rush racers were chatting happily, in an attempt of celebrating the first anniversary of when Ralph saved the arcade.

"I guess we should really thank you so much, Ralph." Said Taffyta. "If it was not you at that time, our game would have got unplugged."

"Your welcome, Taffyta." Said Ralph. "I also helped your true ruler to regain her throne. Right, kid?" He asked Vanellope.

"Of course, Ralph! If it was not you, I would have lived as a glitch forever." Said Vanellope.

Just then, one of the Oreo Guards came in, and spoke. "President Vanellope! Sorry for interrupting, but the CLAW armored truck James Wilson has something to tell you."

"Oh really? Then please let him in." Vanellope ordered.

Soon, James came in, with Max hiding behind him.

"Hello, President Vanellope von Schweetz." James said.

"Hi, James!" Vanellope greeted. "What brings you here, fancy armored truck?"

"Well, looks like we got a company here."

"What is that?"

"Well here it is. Come out here, buddy!" James said. Then Max emerged from the back of James.

The others watched Max in amazement.

"Woah! Who is he?" Vanellope asked.

"This is Max Schnell the racing car. I found him during my patrol." James replied.

"Okay. So, what game did he come from?"

"Actually, President. He's from outside of the game."

Everyone was surprised at James's words.

"He's from outside?" Felix asked.

"Oh my god! Really!?" Candlehead asked.

"Yes, he does." James replied.

"Well then, how did he came here?" Vanellope asked.

James than turned to Max, and asked, "Max, can you tell them about it?"

"Okay sir." Max replied. Then he started telling how he came.

"Jeez, I never thought this would happen." Ralph said after Max finished telling.

"Me too, brother." Felix said.

"Hey Max. Why did you came to arcade in night?" Gene asked.

"Well, its because I was too tired of it."

"Tired of what?" Vanellope asked.

"Well, heres my story guys." Then Max started to tell his story.

When the story was finished, Ralph and Vanellope flinched. Max's issues were the exact ones that they had until Turbo was defeated. Felix, Calhoun, James, nicelanders, and racers also flinched. Felix and the nicelanders remembered the incident caused by Ralph on their 30th anniversary, and the racers remembered when they bullied Vanellope.

"Oh my land." Felix said shocked.

"The other race cars torment you?" Vanellope asked.

"Well yeah, they do. They always say that I'm just a loser and that I will never be a champion. What do you expect?" Max asked in a sad tone.

At this, everyone flinched again. Taffyta remembered the quote she said to Vanellope during the destruction of Likkety Split, "You'll never be a racer, because you're a glitch, and that's all you'll ever be!"

Ralph walked up, and spoke. "Look Max. We feel your pain. Me and Vanellope had once lived like that too."

"You do?" Max asked.

"Yeah, we did." Vanellope answered.

At this, Max smiled a bit.

"Hey, shouldn't we introduce ourselves to him?" Gene asked.

"Yes, we should." Calhoun said.

Soon, the others introduced themselves to Max.

"Nice to meet you guys." Max said. The others smiled in response.

"We're so good to meet you too, Max" Vanellope said. "But Jeez, you must have been so unhappy for those 5 years."

"I know." Max said. "I just want to get away from it."

"Don't worry, Max. You can attend on a different motorsport here!" Vanellope said

"Does that mean, I'm going to be a racer in here?"

"Of course! Since Sugar Rush is a kart racing game, we don't have any race cars. So you can be a first Sugar Rush race car ever!" Taffyta said.

"Then are you guys will be my friend?" Max asked. The others nodded.

"Yes! Now I have true best friends!" Max shouted in joy.

"We're so glad too, Max." Vanellope said. "But first, we gotta choose your candy theme."

"Oh really?"

"Of course." Jubileena said. "Each of us have our own candy themes."

"Say Max, what kind of tasty treat do you like?" Vanellope asked.

"Well eventually, I like unicorn pops and lollipops." Max said.

Swizzle was surprised at this. "Unicorn pops and lollipops? They're my theme!" He said.

"Really? Then how is your kart look like?" Max asked.

"My kart looks like this." Said Swizzle, showing Max the picture of his kart, the Tongue Twister.

"That's a cool looking kart." Max said.

"Thanks Max." Swizzle replied.

"So that your candy theme is chosen, we gotta make a code for him." Vanellope said.

"We'll help you, Vanellope." Taffyta said.

Soon, Vanellope and the racers finished making Max's code.

Let's go down to the code room!" Vanellope said. Then she grabbed the konami code, written on a Tapper's napkin.

Everyone went down to code room, and Vanellope, using the konami code, unlocked the door. She then threw Max's code inside. It floated, and started to make its way to other codes by itself.

When it reached, it started to get connected to the wires. When it finished, Max started glitching. After that, Max realized he was in a different outfit. He had a same body as normal but with unicorn pop color, purple light bar attached in front of his body, lollipop wheels, a spoiler similar to Tongue Twister's but a bit wide, and a unicorn pop stick pointing out from his butt. In fact, because of this, he almost looked like a racing car version of Tongue Twister.

"I kinda feel like I've turned in to a unicorn pop." Max said.

"You almost look like my kart, Max!" Swizzle said.

"I think I do, Swizzle!" Max said. "Vanellope, I'm a game character now right?"

"Of course you are, Max!" Vanellope replied. "Since your code has been connected, you're a race car of Sugar Rush now! Welcome to Sugar Rush, Max!"

"Welcome to Sugar Rush, Max!" The other racers shouted.

"Thanks, guys. Now I think I can get away from those misery times." Max said.

"Oh by the way Max, I want you to look at this." Said Vanellope, giving Max two sheets of paper. One was showing the race track of Sugar Rush, and another one was showing the power-ups.

"These seems like tracks and power-ups of this game" Max said.

"You got it, Max. It would be helpful for your race if you study them." Vanellope said.

"Got it, President." Then Max studied the papers. Some seconds later, he gave them back to Vanellope. "Now I get it, President."

"Good. You're ready for race right?" Vanellope asked.

"Of course! But, how should I do in here?"

"Good question. If you want to be part of the roster, you need compete in Random Roster Race."

"Random Roster Race? What is that?"

"It's a race that determines the 9 racers who will appear in the roster next day." Rancis said.

"Oh I get it. So what?"

"Here's the thing." Vanellope said. "Like I said before, you need to compete in Random Roster Race to become part of the roster. You must pay one gold coin to participate. If you finish higher or same as 9th, you'll be added to the race roster, and gamers can choose you as their avatar. Then, they get to control you to race. You can also win a trophy here."

"Boy, that sounds simple." Max said.

"Hey kid, since he's from outside, why don't we show him how our world looks like?" Ralph asked Vanellope.

"Oh that could be a good idea." Vanellope said. "But first, let's go back up." Then everyone went back to throne room.

At there, Vanellope ordered the racers and James, "Guys, I'm going out now, so I want you all to wait until I come back.

"Yes President." The racers and James replied.

Then Ralph, Felix, Vanellope, Calhoun, and Max went away.


	6. Game World Exploration

Ralph, Felix, Vanellope, Calhoun, and Max made their way to the entrance/exit of Sugar Rush. During that time, Max spoke, "President Vanellope, I have a question."

"What is it, Max?" Vanellope asked.

"Is every game like this?" Max asked.

"Of course they do, Max!" Vanellope answered.

"You would get more surprised if we go to Game Central Station." Felix said.

"Game Central Station? What is that?"

"It is a crossover section between the games." Ralph said.

"Crossover section? So that's why you guys were able to enter Sugar Rush!" Max said.

"You got it, bro!" Felix said.

Soon, the five arrived at the exit of the game. There, they found a train that transports the characters.

"Weird." Max said. "This train doesn't seem to be alive."

"We're thinking like that too." Vanellope said. "But what's the point? The ones of the other games are not alive too."

"Oh okay." Max said.

"Wait. If Max is a car, then how is he going to ride this train?" Calhoun asked.

"Oh, yeah. How am I going to?" Max asked.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm strong, so I can lift you up."

"Okay." Max replied.

The others got in the train, with Ralph holding Max. The train started to move and soon, it arrived at the Game Central Station. Max was very amazed.

"Wow! So this is how it looks like!" He shouted.

Just then, an alarm rang, and Surge Protector appeared.

"Please step aside for random security check." He said to Max.

"Uh, who are you?" Max asked.

"I'm Surge Protector, and I get to check any suspicious characters. Name?"

"Max Schnell."

"Where you coming from?"

"Sugar Rush."

"And where are you going?"

"Just exploring this place."

"Anything to declare?"

"You look weird."

"I get that a lot. Proceed." Then Surge Protector zipped away.

After that, the five explored the station. Just then, Mario, Luigi, and Princess Peach appeared.

"Hi Felix!" Mario said.

"Hey Mario!" Felix replied.

"Who is that guy?" Mario asked, pointing to Max.

"Oh, you know, he's a new race car from Sugar Rush."

"A race car?" Luigi asked.

"Yes, a first race car of our game." Vanellope said.

"Cool, I've never seen any race cars before, well except for those guys from Finish Line. But this guy looks beautiful." Said Princess Peach.

"Thanks, ma'am." Max said.

"Oh, by the way, what's your name?" Mario asked

"My name is Max Schnell." Max said

"Max Schnell? What a good name!" Peach said.

"Thank you." Max said.

"You're welcome." Peach said. "By the way, how did you managed to come here?"

Then Max told about his story.

"You're from outside?" Mario asked.

"Yeah, but Vanellope turned me into Sugar Rush avatar."

"I see, that's amazing." Peach said.

"Well, we should go now. See you next time." Mario said.

"Bye bye." Felix said.

Then the five continued to explore the station. They could see many game characters.

"I can't believe I'm with these characters!" Max said.

"So, shall we go back now?" Calhoun asked.

"Of course! Let's go back to our game!" Vanellope said. Then the five went to Sugar Rush. The alarm rang again, not because of Max, but because of Ralph. Surge Protector appeared.

"Name?" He asked. Ralph groaned loudly in response.

Soon, the five went back to Vanellope's castle. Racers, nicelanders, Sour Bill, and James were waiting in there.

"Anything happened while I was gone?" Vanellope asked.

"Nothing, President." James said.

"President, I heard from James that there's a new race car in our game." Sour Bill said.

"Yes, Bill. Here, this is our new race car, Max Schnell." Vanellope said.

"President Vanellope, what is that gumball?" Max asked.

"His name is Sour Bill, and he's my loyal servant and advisor. He always has that depressed face."

"I see."

"James, you can go now." Vanellope said.

"Yes, your highness." James said. Then he drove away.

"How are you feeling now, Max?" Vanellope asked.

"Well I'm good. But, I'm just worried that my team would realize that I've gone-Jackson." Max said.

The others looked at him in confusion.

"Going-Jackson?" Ralph asked.

"Yeah. I knew you guys would not know what it is, well, back in 1970s, Jackson Nilson, the 1969 Dodge Charger Daytona, was a race car in NASCAR. Like me, he was also the hopeless racer, and the other racers teased him. Then in 1973, he vanished. People worked hard to find him, but it was no use. After that, the manager of Dodge NASCAR team got very angry at the race cars that teased Jackson, that he fired all of them, for good. And these actions were nicknamed 'Going-Jackson.'" Max said.

Everyone were shocked at Jackson's backstory.

"Oh my land." Felix said shocked.

"That's the most horrible accident I've ever heard in racing." Minty said.

"So does that mean, you've gone-Jackson?" Vanellope asked.

"Well, yeah. Its just that, I didn't want to live that miserable life anymore." Max said.

"Don't worry, Max. We understand you." Taffyta said. "And besides, you don't have to worry about that now! Now its time to spend time with us!"

"Thanks, Taffy." Max said.

"Question Max, what happened to Jackson after that incident?" Adorabeezle asked.

"Well, that's unknown. It is never explained what happened to him afterwards, either he have survived or dead. But since he's nowhere to be found, he is presumed dead."

"I see." Adorabeezle said.

"So, what do you guys think?" Max asked.

"His story kinda sounds like Turbo's" Felix said.

"Turbo? Who's Turbo?" Max asked.

Then Ralph and Felix told Max about Turbo's story and what happened a year ago, including their conflict with Turbo and Cy bug invasion in Sugar Rush.

"Wow, that sounds like a great adventure." Max said.

"Sure it was." Ralph said.

Then, Rancis spoke. "Hey Max. How does Jackson looks like?"

"Well, there's actually a picture of him inside my body." Then Max opened his right front door. "You can take it out and look at it if you want." He said.

Rancis walked up and found a picture of Jackson inside Max's body. He took it out, and looked at it. The others looked at it too. In the picture, they saw a red and white 1969 Dodge Charger Daytona representing #71.

"So this is how he looks like?" Rancis asked.

"Yes, it is." Max said.

"Wow, check out this guy's rear spoiler! Its very big!" Crumbelina said, pointing at Jackson's rear wing.

"It is very big!" Gloyd said.

"I wish my kart had a spoiler like this too." Candlehead said.

"I can't believe that this fancy race car have died." Ralph said.

"Me too, brother." Felix said.

"Hey, can you guys give it back now?" Max asked.

"Okay." Rancis said. Then he putted the picture back inside Max's body, and Max closed his door.

"Well, we should go now." Ralph said.

"Oh yeah, we should." Felix said. "See you next time, Vanellope."

"See you later, kid." Ralph said.

"Later, Stinkbrain." Vanellope said. With that, Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun left Sugar Rush and went back to their game.

The moment they were gone, Vanellope spoke. "Max, you better gotta get enough break, so you can be prepared for your first random roster race tomorrow."

"Got it, president." Max replied.

"Swizz, take Max to your house please?" Vanellope asked.

"Of course I will!" Swizzle replied.

The other racers said goodbye each other and went back to their houses. Max followed Swizzle to his house, which looked like a giant push pop lying on its side.

"Hey Swizz, where should I live?" Max asked.

"Oh, I think you can live on a garage where I park my kart."

"Okay, thanks."

Swizzle opened the garage door, and parked his kart inside. The garage was big enough for Max to fit in. Max then drove in.

"How are you feeling now, Max?" Swizzle asked.

"I'm so happy right now!" Max said. "I got new friends and new life, and I'm so excited to race in this sweet land! Hopefully this will help me to forget about those miserable memories."

"I'm sure it will. Well, good night, Max."

"Good night, Swizz."

Then Swizzle opened the door which was connecting his room and garage. He went in, and closed the door. At that moment, Max slowly started to fell asleep. In his mind, he was imagining of he and Swizzle racing in Sugar Rush.


	7. The team panics

The next day, the sun rose and brought a new morning. At the Mercedes WTCL headquarter, the manager woke up, and so did the race cars, crew chiefs, and racing girls. Everyone came out except for one racer, Max Schnell.

"Morning, everyone. Did you all had good sleep?" Manager asked.

"Yes, manager." The race cars, crew chiefs, racing girls replied.

Manager than looked at them, and he realized Max was not with them. "Hey, where's Max?" He asked.

"Oh boy, where is he?" George asked.

"I'd bet he didn't woke up yet." One of the racing models said. "Let's just wait until he wakes up."

With that, everyone waited, but Max didn't came out.

"Weird." Manager said. "It's been over one hour now and Max didn't came out."

"I'll go and wake him up, manager." Caroline said.

"Okay, Caroline." Manager replied.

Then Caroline went into Max's garage. At there, she searched for Max, but he wasn't there.

"What the? Where is he?" She asked to herself.

She then noticed a note on Max's bed. She picked it up, and read it. Then she frightened. Quickly, she came out and ran towards the manager and the others.

"Manager! We have a big problem!" She shouted.

"What is it?" Manager asked, confused. The others were confused too.

Caroline then started to whisper in Manager's ear. When finished, Manager's eyes were widened.

"Max's gone Jackson?!" He said. At that, the others were shocked.

"Yes, yes! Take a look at this!" Caroline said, handling Max's note to manager.

Manager read it, and then glared at the race cars, hatred in his eyes.

"You rats! What are you going to do?! Max's gone Jackson, because of you!" He shouted.

The race cars were puzzled.

"L-Listen, Manager! W-We didn't know he would go Jackson!" One of them said.

"And besides, it was all Cale's idea! We were just doing what he told us to do!" The other one said.

Manager then started to glare angrily at Cale, who was now all puzzled up.

"Listen, Cale! We're now gonna go and look for Max, but if something bad ever happens to him, then you are immediately fire!" Manager shouted. At this, Cale flinched. Manager just sighed.

"Come on guys, let's go!" Manager said. Then crew chiefs and racing girls followed him.

The moment they were gone, Cale turned to see his fellow race cars, who were hesitant. They all just turned around and drove away.

Cale was soon alone in the field. He remembered all the harsh treatments that he had done to Max, making him finally realize his mistakes.

'What have I done?' He thought. 'I shouldn't have treated Max like that before. Now I'm gonna lose my favorite job and my life as a champion!'


	8. Deep Concern

As of afternoon, the news about Max's disappearance quickly spread around USA. People were shocked. Going Jackson should not happen again, but it happened. Many cops were off to search for Max, and so was the Mercedes WTCL team.

In Litwak's Arcade, Mr. Litwak was sitting on a chair with his head down. He was incredibly concerned ever since he heard that Max has gone Jackson. The gamers didn't realize it, cause they were busy of playing games.

Just then, Moppet Girl came. "Hello, Mr. Litwak." She said.

Mr. Litwak looked up to see her standing in front of him. "Oh, hey there, sweetheart." He replied.

"What's wrong? You look so depressed and concerned."

"Ah nothing. I'm just worried about the German race car."

"German race car? You mean Max Schnell?"

Mr. Litwak's eyes were widened a bit at this. "How did you know?" He asked.

"Cause I know him, sir. He's one of the racers of Mercedes WTCL team. It has been reported that he had gone Jackson a few hours ago. Plus, I saw you talking with him yesterday."

"Yeah, right. Right now I can't do anything because my mind is full of concern about him."

"I see what's going on. You and Max are close friends, right?"

"Yeah. I'm one of only few close friends to him. I'm just hoping that he would be safe."

Moppet Girl sat next to Mr. Litwak. She putted her arm around his shoulder, and spoke. "Don't worry, Mr. Litwak. I'm sure that Max would be safe and he will come back someday. He will. Because friendship is strong."

Mr. Litwak than gave her a weak smile. "Thanks, sweetie." He replied. Moppet Girl also gave him a smile.

"Hey, aren't you going to play the game?"

"I will. But, will you be okay being alone?"

"Yeah, sweetie. I am okay. You can go and have fun."

"Okay. Then see you soon!"

"See ya."

And with that, Moppet Girl stood up and made her way towards the games. Mr. Litwak smiled as his favorite gamer went away.

Meanwhile, at the countryside, a Ford Explorer Police Interceptor named Randy was driving along the unpaved road. He had two humans inside him, one was his owner, Officer Jessica, and another one was Max's crew chief, George Cyper.

"Randy, stop! We're going to go out here." Officer Jessica ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!" Randy replied.

He immediately stopped, and Officer Jessica and George got off from him.

"Stay here, Randy. We'll be coming back soon." Officer said.

"Got it, officer." Randy replied.

Then Officer Jessica and George went to search for Max.

"So what is it with this German race car? Why did he go AWOL?" Officer Jessica asked.

"I wish I knew, ma'am." George replied. "He was so upset for the past 5 years. Getting teased by other race cars, but I never thought he would go Jackson."

"Go Jackson?" Officer asked.

Then George told her about Jackson's story.

"That must have been a serious disaster in racing."

"I know! That's why I'm looking for Max, so that same thing doesn't happen to us."

"So you're hoping that Max would not face the same fate as Jackson, right?"

"Exactly, that's what I'm hoping now."

"Got it. Let's keep on search."

With that, Officer Jessica and George kept on search for Max.


	9. Random Roster Race

At that night, inside Sugar Rush, a daily random roster race was about to start. Max had taken an enough break, so he was prepared well for his first race ever in Sugar Rush.

Max was making his way to the speedway with Swizzle. He had a gold coin that he borrowed from Swizzle, and was excited to begin his first race.

"Hey Max, are you feeling excited now?" Swizzle asked.

"Of course! This will be the best day of my life! And by the way, thanks for the gold coin."

"No problem, Max."

They soon reached the starting line, and gathered up with the other racers. The racers smiled when they saw Max.

Vanellope soon appeared in her stand. She tapped on her microphone, and spoke. "Welcome to the random roster race, everyone! Before starting the race, I have a great news to tell you! We have a new racer! Not just a racer, but a race car! Our game finally have a race car! (pointing at Max)That's the guy, citizens!"

The candy fans looked where Vanellope was pointing and saw Max among the racers. They cheered when they saw him. Max gave them a wink in response.

"Also, this would be happy for Swizzle's fans, he's a new friend with Swizzle Malarkey!" Vanellope said in a microphone.

At this, Swizzle's Push Pop fans cheered loudly on Max. Max gave another wink to them.

"Alright! Let's get this start! Let me go first!" Vanellope said. Then she threw her coin, and her name appeared on the board. The other racers also threw their coins. After Swizzle threw his coin, Max threw his coin.

"MAX SCHNELL!" The announcer yelled.

"Oh yeah! My first ever race!" Max shouted.

"Okay, racers. Get to your positions!" Vanellope called out.

The racers immediately got to their positions. Max stood right next to Swizzle, and revved up his engine.

"Now, let's get the race started!" Vanellope said before getting into her kart.

A marshmallow holding the starting light floated in front of the racers, and gave them a signal of starting the race. Soon, the racers blasted off from the starting line.

Max was in nineth place, right in front of Swizzle. The racers jumped into the gumball gorge. Citrusella Flugpucker was immediately knocked by a gumball, and Adorabeezle smiled at it. Adorabeezle drove through a sugar cube, and got an ice cream canon. She turned around, and launched it. The vanilla ice cream flew straight to Max and Swizzle. They noticed it, and steered to each other's directions, and it caused Jubileena to get a-la-moded.

Max and Swizzle regained their control and drove again. Max drove through a sugar cube, and got sweet seekers. He then aimed them at Adorabeezle, Snowanna, and Gloyd.

"Eat my dust!" Max shouted before firing all 3 missiles. The missiles immediately strucked Adorabeezle, Snowanna, and Gloyd.

"Nice work, friend!" Swizzle shouted as they jumped on to cakeway.

The two drove up the chocolate cake mountain. They could see Taffyta, Candlehead, and Rancis ahead.

Rancis looked at his mirror, and saw Max and Swizzle. "Guys, its Max and Swizz!" He shouted.

"Oh really?" Taffyta said.

She then turned to Candlehead, and shouted. "Light 'em up! Candlehead!"

Then Candlehead ignited cherry bombs on the side with exhaust bars on her kart.

"What's this? Cherry Bomb!" The announcer shouted.

Max and Swizzle shifted and they drove pass cherry bombs before they exploded.

"Sorry Max! But this is all for us!" Taffyta said. Max and Swizzle were annoyed.

Taffyta, Candlehead, and Rancis drove into a tunnel at the top. They laughed, not knowing Max and Swizzle were behind him.

Max and Swizz shifted again before they shot out of the tunnel. At the middle of the air, Taffyta, Candlehead, and Rancis recognized them. Max kicked all three of them with his tires. The three racers fell into a giant cupcake below, the same one they had fallen on the day Vanellope became president. Rancis was shocked, Candlehead panicked at her candle being blown out, and Taffyta started crying.

Max and Swizzle safely landed on the multi-coloured strip.

"Hahaha! That's what you get for trying to disqualify us!" Max shouted.

"Yeah!" Swizzle shouted. "Come on, Max! Vanellope is ahead, and if we overtake her, one of us will win!"

"Got it! Let's go!" Max replied.

Vanellope was driving threw the ice cream mountains. Max and Swizzle caught up to her, but she didn't realized them. Max and Swizz came right beside her.

(Slow Motion)"What?!" She said, lifting up her goggle. Max and Swizz gave her a smile in response.

(Slow Motion ends)Max and Swizzle overtaked Vanellope, and raced forward. Vanellope saw a route on the right side of the road. It was the secret route that King Candy took on the day she became president.

Vanellope crashed threw the 'Road Closed' sign and fell down. Max and Swizz entered the tunnel and drove on the rainbow road. They didn't realize that Vanellope was catching up to them by driving on a secret route.

Vanellope jumped, and landed right in front of Max and Swizzle.

"Hi there! Max and Swizz!" She called out.

"What the? Where did you come from?" Max asked.

"I used a secret route, idiot! Hahaha!" She said, then kept driving.

Max getting a little bit mad, drove fast as he could. Swizzle immediately followed him. Max shifted twice, and overtaked Vanellope. Vanellope also struggled to win.

There was a stalagmite blocking the middle of the road. Max dodged it by driving on two wheels. Vanellope and Swizzle dodged it too.

The three racers raced down the final stretch towards the finish line. Max shifted again and again to don't let Vanellope overtake him. Then, finally, he crossed the finish line.

"THE WINNER! Max Schnell!" The announcer yelled.

Vanellope crossed second, and Swizzle crossed third.

"Second! Vanellope Von Schweetz!"

"Third! Swizzle Malarkey!"

"Oh yeah! I won!" Max shouted. The push pop fans cheered.

Swizzle ran up to Max, and hugged him. "Yes! You won, Max!" He shouted.

"Thank you, Swizz." Max replied.

Vanellope walked up. "Congratulations, Max! You have won in your first race!" She said.

"Thank you, president!" Max replied.

By that time, the other racers crossed the finish line. They all started congratulating Max for winning the race.

"President, am I going to be added to the roster?" Max asked.

"Of course!" Vanellope replied. "You, me, and other seven racers who crossed the finish line first will be added to tomorrow's roster, and will represent Sugar Rush!"

"Oh yeah! This is so fun!" Max said. "Now I gotta take enough rest for tomorrow."

"You got it, Max!" Vanellope said. "We should take a break now. Great job, everyone! You may do whatever you want now!"

And with that, the racers returned to their home.


	10. After the Race

Max and Swizzle were taking a break in their home. Max was so happy that he won his first race ever in Sugar Rush, and Swizzle was very proud of him.

"Oh, Swizz! I'm so happy right now! I can't believe that I won!" Max said in a joyful voice.

"Me too, Max." Swizzle replied. "Also, I can't believe that you have beaten President Vanellope."

"What do you mean?" Max asked.

"Well, Vanellope is the best racer of Sugar Rush, and she wins in almost every Random Roster Race. But you have beaten her today, and I can't believe it."

"I see. Now I can't believe it too."

Swizzle smiled in response, and so did Max.

Meanwhile, Vanellope and the other racers were in their racing karts and were making their way to Swizzle's house. When they arrived, they parked their karts in front of the house, and walked towards the door. Vanellope rang the doorbell.

Swizzle heard the sound. "Oh, that's my doorbell. Just a second, Max." He said.

"Okay." Max replied.

Swizzle went to the front door, he opened it, and saw Vanellope and the other racers.

"Hey, everyone!" Swizzle greeted.. "What brings you here?"

"Hey Swizz." Vanellope said. "We came here to see Max. Is he here?"

"Of course! He's in the garage. Come in!"

Swizzle then led Vanellope and the other racers to the garage.

"Hey Max, Vanellope and the other racers came to see you." Swizzle said.

"Okay." Max replied.

Soon, Vanellope and the other racers came.

"Hi Max!" Vanellope said.

"Hello President." Max replied. "What brings you here?"

"Nothing. We just want to congratulate you for winning your first race here."

"Okay, thanks." Max said.

The racers soon sat around.

"You were so amazing, Max!" Crumbelina said. "But the most interesting thing is, you have beaten Vanellope!"

"I know." Max said. "I also can't believe it too."

"You know what, Max?" Snowanna said. "I remember your backstory. It sounded so upset."

"Yeah." Max replied. "It was a sad memory. But not right now, because of our friendship."

The other racers smiled in response.

"By the way, President, you said that you once had lived like me too?" Max asked.

"Well yeah, right." Vanellope replied.

"How did it happen?"

"Well, it happened a long time ago. You remember Turbo, right?"

"Of course. Ralph and Felix told me about him yesterday. Did he messed up with your game?"

"Yeah. 16 years ago, he hijacked our game by trying to delete my code. It turned me into a glitch. He then disguised himself as King Candy, and ruled the kingdom."

"Wow, sounds like he's really a game jumper. Then why did the racers bullied you?"

At this, Taffyta spoke. "That's because Turbo had locked up all of the memories we had of Vanellope. And because of this, we also saw her as nothing more than a glitch, and believed he was the rightful ruler."

"I see." Max said. Then he turned to Vanellope, and asked. "Vanellope, how long have you lived like that?

"I lived like that for 15 years." Vanellope replied.

Max's eyes were widened at this. "15 years?! You mean 10 years more than me?" He asked.

Vanellope nodded in response.

"Holy cow. That should have been a long time." Max said.

"I know its long time." Vanellope said. "But fortunately, last year, I was able to regain my throne because of Ralph."

"Then what happened to Turbo?"

"He died, because of Ralph."

"I see."

"Then someday after that, Ralph and Felix told us about Turbo's story and what happened before, so we also got to know about him."

"Wow, what an amazing story is!" Max said.

The racers chatted some more until the midnight, then they said goodbye each other and went back to their home.

At that moment, Swizzle spoke. "Max, we should go to sleep now so we can be prepared for tomorrow,"

"Sure thing." Max replied. "Welp, good night Swizz."

"Good night Max."

And with that, the two went into a deep sleep.


	11. Gamers' attention

The next morning, the racers woke up. They gathered together at the speedway, except for the ones who finished lower than 9th last night. The candy fans also woke up and went up to their stands.

"Hello, my fellow racers! Are you all ready?" Vanellope asked.

"Of course, President! We're ready!" The racers replied.

"Very well." Vanellope said. Then she turned to Max, and spoke. "Hey Max, today is your first day as an avatar. How are you feeling now?"

"I feel so excited, President! I can't wait to get selected by the gamers! They would really love me!" Max replied joyfully.

"Nice to hear that, Max!" Vanellope replied. "And I also think that the players will love you, because you're the first race car ever in Sugar Rush!"

"Thank you, President!" Max replied.

"Attention! The arcade is about to open!" The announcer shouted.

"Alright, racers! Get to your positions!" Vanellope said.

And with that, the racers got to their positions.

Back at the real world, Mr. Litwak opened the arcade, and the local gamers entered. Despite it was Monday, the gamers were taking the summer vacation, so they were free to come to the arcade. Mr. Litwak, despite that he still opened the arcade, was still worried about Max, and thus still upset.

Moppet Girl came, and saw Mr. Litwak. "Hello, Mr. Litwak." She said.

"Hey there, sweetheart." Mr. Litwak replied in upset voice.

"Are you still concerned about Max, sir?"

"Yes, sweetie. And because of this, I didn't slept peacefully last night."

"I'm sure you did. Now I'm also starting to get worried-" Before Moppet Girl could finish, a different voice met her ears, "Cool, a race car."

Mr. Litwak and Moppet Girl turned to see many gamers crowding around the Sugar Rush cabinet. The two wondered what was going on and walked towards the Sugar Rush cabinet. When they looked at the roster, they saw a unicorn pop colored race car which was looking pretty similar to Max.

"What the?" Mr. Litwak wondered.

"It's a race car!" Moppet Girl said.

The other kids were busy of gawking in amazement.

"This is amazing!"

"Yeah! A race car in a kart racing game!"

It was then when Moppet Girl took a closer look at the race car. "Hold on a second." She said. "Mr. Litwak, doesn't that guy look like Max Schnell?"

Mr. Litwak also took a closer look at it. "Oh boy. It does look pretty same as Max. Same body, but it has unicorn pop color."

"Yeah, this is pretty strange." Moppet Girl said.

"Who cares? Let's see what this race car can do!" One girl sitting on the cabinet said. Then she chose Max as her racer.

At that day, nearly entire gamers played Sugar Rush, and all of them chose Max. Because of this, the Sugar Rush racers were busy.

After the arcade was closed, Ralph and Felix went to Sugar Rush to see Vanellope and the racers, who were preparing the daily random roster race.

"Vanellope, your friends came here to see you." Candlehead said.

"Oh really? Then bring them here." Vanellope said.

Soon, Candlehead came back with Ralph and Felix.

"Hey kid." Ralph said.

"Hey stinkbrain." Vanellope said. "You came to see our race?"

"Of course we do!" Ralph answered.

"Hey Vanellope, is Max here?" Felix asked.

"Of course he is!" Vanellope replied. "If you wanna meet him, then follow me!"

Vanellope then led Ralph and Felix to Max.

"Hey Max!" Ralph and Felix called out.

Max turned to see them. "Ralph, Felix! You're here!" He replied.

"Yeah, we're here." Felix answered. "So, how was your first day as an avatar?"

"It was fantastic!" Max said. "So many gamers played our game, and all of them chose me!"

"I'll tell you what. We haven't been this popular for years!" Jubileena said.

"Great to hear that." Felix said. "It sounds awesome."

"Yes, it was awesome." Minty said. "All thanks to our game's first race car, Max Schnell." Max smiled to her in response.

"Alright racers!" Vanellope said. "Let's get ready for our random roster race!"

The racers cheered, and prepared for the race. This time, Vanellope came in first, Max in second, Taffyta in third, Rancis in fourth, Candlehead in fifth, and Swizzle in sixth.

Then the racers went to the castle to spend time with Ralph and Felix.

"Hey Max, can we take a look at Jackson's picture one more time please?" Vanellope asked.

"As you wish, President." Max answered. Then he opened his right front door.

Vanellope took out Jackson's picture, and looked at it with Ralph, Felix, and the racers.

"Do you guys really like Jackson?" Max asked.

"Of course we like him!" Gloyd said. "Especially his rear spoiler."

"His rear spoiler is so fancy!" Minty said.

"I would be this guy's biggest fan." Nougetsia said.

"Me too." Crumbelina said. "Too bad that he's dead."

"Oh yeah, I remember. Max said that he's dead." Adorabeezle said.

"That's a bit sad." Rancis said. "I wish that Jackson was still alive."

Some times later, Ralph and Felix said goodbye and went back to _Fix it Felix Jr_. The racers also said goodbye each other and went back to their home.


	12. Cale's worriness

The morning came, and sun rose up to the sky. Cale was inside his garage. Ever since Max had gone Jackson, he kept staying in his garage through day and night, feeling very ashamed and sorry. He didn't even open his party. He wanted to go out and look for Max, but his too much shame didn't allow him to do it.

Just then, Cale heard someone knocking on the door.

"Hello? Are you in there, Cale?" A female voice called out. It was Caroline, the racing model.

"I'm here. Come in." Cale replied.

Caroline came in. "Cale, are you okay?" She asked.

"No, I'm not okay." Cale replied.

"I knew you would." Caroline then sat next to Cale.

"Caroline, I finally realized what I have done. For the past 5 years, I have teased and made fun of Max that he would go Jackson. And now I'm in danger of losing my favorite job." Cale said.

"I'm sorry Cale. But that was your own fault." Caroline said.

"I know! It is all my fault! I shouldn't have treated Max like that before."

"It's okay Cale. I know your regretting of what you did. I can feel that you have a change of heart."

"I do have a change of heart. I'm just hoping that Max would not die. If only he could come back, I wanna apologize to him."

"That's what I wanted! You sure have changed your mind."

"Yeah, but one thing: will Max accept my apology?"

"Don't worry Cale. I'm sure that Max will accept your apology. If you show him your true heart, he will."

"Thanks, Caroline." Cale said, and then smiled a bit.

The two talked a bit more and then said goodbye to each other. Caroline then left Cale's garage. After that, Cale gave a pray for wishing Max would be safe.


	13. Henry Jefferson

That night, the gamers left Litwak's Arcade, and Mr. Litwak closed the arcade. The game characters were taking a rest after their hard work during the daytime.

In Sugar Rush, Vanellope and the racers were heading for game central station after the random roster race. When they arrived there, Max asked, "President, why are we here?"

"To meet Henry Jefferson." Vanellope replied.

"Henry Jefferson? Who is that?" Max asked.

"He's a race car from the game _Finish Line_." Jubileena said. "And he's our arch-nemesis."

"_Finish Line_? Oh, you mean that racing game based on NASCAR?"

"You got it, Max." Candlehead said. "And we're going to meet Henry Jefferson, the race car of that game."

"I see." Max said. "President, are you and the racers have bad relationship with that race car?"

"Yes, Max." Vanellope replied. "He's our biggest rival. We first met him about 2 months after I became president. When we told him about our game, he laughed and said we're no match with him. From that time to present, he kept to tease us everytime he saw us."

"Man, that sounds really jerk." Max said.

"I know, right?" Swizzle said. "In fact, it sounds pretty similar to your story."

"Yeah, it sounds pretty similar to my story." Max said.

Soon, Vanellope and the racers arrived at the entrance of _Finish Line. _At there, they met a red, blue, and white stock car with #41, many stickers on its sides, also representing sponsors, 'Hornet High-Class' and 'Gallop Racing'. Yes, this guy was Henry Jefferson.

"Why look who we have here. The Sugar Rush kids, huh?" Henry said in a mocking tone.

"Yes, we are, Henry." Vanellope said, glaring at Henry. The racers also glared at him.

"Hey kids, you still think that you can beat me?" Henry asked. Then he burst into laugh. "Absolutely not! I'm a race car, and you're the kart racers! How do you expect to beat me?" His words infuriated the racers.

In anger, Adorabeezle stomped towards Henry, and shouted, "You are wrong, Henry! You may think we're no match with you, but we are professional at racing, that we can beat you up!"

Henry suddenly glared angrily at her, and Adorabeezle got scared.

"One more shout like that and I'll hit you with my tire." He said, lifting up his right front tire. Then Adorabeezle slowly backed away from him.

Henry then eyed at Max, who was also glaring at him. Henry got confused. "Hey, who are you?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention." Vanellope said. "This is Max Schnell, our game's first race car."

Henry's eyes were widened at this. "What?! A race car?" He asked.

"Yes, I am." Max said. "Now that I'm here, what are you going to do?"

Henry then changed to impressive feeling. "Hmm, really? Impressive." He said.

"He is actually from outside." Crumbelina said.

"Outside?" Henry said. "That's interesting."

"Well yeah. We're also interested." Taffyta said. "We've heard going Jackson from him."

At this, Henry's eyes were widened again. "Hold on a second." He said. "Did you just say going Jackson?"

Vanellope and the racers stared at him in confusion.

"You know what it means?" Max asked.

"Well yeah. I do." Henry said. Then he thought for a second. "I heard some gamers talking about it."

"Interesting." Max said.

"Anyways kids, see you next time! Hahaha!" Henry then went back to his game.

At that moment, Max spoke. "Man, Henry is such a jerk."

"I know. Isn't he?" Candlehead said.

"Yeah. He's pretty same as the race cars that teased me." Max said.

"True. But one thing." Minty said. "How did he recognized going Jackson? I don't remember any gamers talking about it."

"That's right. How did he recognized it?" Snowanna asked.

"I guess we'll never gonna be able to find out why." Gloyd said.

"Yeah. Whatever, let's go home now guys." Vanellope said.

And with that, Vanellope and the racers made their way back to Sugar Rush.

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I've read in Wreck-it Ralph wiki that the game ****_Finish Line _****is based on Daytona USA. Even though its not confirmed yet, I believe its yes. Anyways, what do you think of Henry? Or what about he recognizing going Jackson? Find out in one of my future chapters, so please stay frosty.**


	14. Suspicious Henry

Vanellope and the racers arrived at Sugar Rush, and went to the castle. At there, they met Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun.

"Hey, kid." Ralph said.

"Hey, stinkbrain." Vanellope replied in a bit down headed voice.

"What's wrong?" Ralph asked. "You look pretty upset."

"Ah nothing. We just had a conflict with some car."

"Some car? Oh, are you talking about Henry Jefferson?"

Vanellope's eyes were widened at this. "What the? How did you know?" She asked.

"Taffyta told me about him." Ralph answered. "She said he always mock you and the other kids."

"Oh. I see." Vanellope said.

"Let me tell you, Ralph. He is such a jerk." Crumbelina said. "He always says that we're no match with him because he's a race car. We actually have a skill to deal with racing cars with our karts too."

"That sounds pretty jerk." Ralph said.

"I know it is." Gloyd said. "But there was something suspicious about him."

"What is it, kid?" Felix asked.

"Well, here's the thing." Gloyd said. "When we told him about going Jackson, he recognized it instantly."

"Is that true?" Ralph asked.

"Yes, its true." Jubileena said. "He said he learned about it when he heard some gamers talking about it. But the weird thing is, we don't remember any gamers talking about it."

"That sounds pretty strange." Felix said.

"Me too." Calhoun agreed.

Ralph was thinking for a moment, then he spoke. "You know what guys? I think I know a possible reason."

At this, everyone's eyes were widened and turned to face him.

"What is it?" Vanellope asked.

"Well, this would be possibly same as turbo's" Ralph said.

"Wait, are you thinking that…" Felix asked.

"Yeah, Henry could be really Jackson." Ralph said. "I remember when King Candy recognized me instantly. And later, it was revealed that he was truly Turbo, whose game was placed next to our's. So if Henry recognized going Jackson instantly, it is possible that he could be truly Jackson. But, I'm not really sure too."

"No way man! How can that be possible?" Max said. "Jackson's already dead! Then how could he be here?"

"I agree." Candlehead said. "Sure that may be possible, but he could have died before our arcade first opened."

"Hmm…" Ralph thought. "That could be possible too."

"There's something really suspicious about that race car." Calhoun said.

"Yeah right." Taffyta said. "But let's talk about that later. We would waste our time by that."

While that, Vanellope was looking at Jackson's picture. Last night, Max told her and the other racers that they can keep the picture until he goes back.

Sometimes later, everyone said goodbye each other.

**Author's Note: Hello, my fellow readers! I'm back! Sorry I didn't update last week. I was too busy of getting ready for my final exam. But now its all over, and the winter vacation has started! Anyways, what do you think of this chapter? Are you also feeling suspicious about** **Henry?****Please review and stay frosty.**


	15. Henry's challenge

The next morning, the arcade opened, and the gamers entered to play games. Even during that time, the search for Max kept went on and on.

Later that night, after the arcade closed, Max and Swizzle were taking a break in their house after the random roster race.

"Hey Max, what do you think of a life in Sugar Rush?" Swizzle asked.

"Its pretty sweet." Max replied. "And its good to spend time with you. Except for one thing."

"What is it?" Swizzle asked.

"Well, here's the thing." Max then took a deep breath. "I'm starting to miss my original life."

"You miss your original life?" Asked Swizz. Max nodded in response.

"Yeah, I do. I miss our team's manager, my crew chief, racing models, and even the other race cars."

"I see." Swizzle said. "Wait, you miss the other race cars too?" Max nodded in response.

"Why? Didn't they bullied you?"

"True. They bullied me, but they might be feeling sorry for me right now. So I was thinking, if they apologize to me, I would accept their apology."

"Wow, you sure have a warm heart, Max."

"Thanks, Swizz." The two smiled each other.

Just then, a telephone rang. Swizzle went to answer it.

"Hello?" He said in a phone.

"Is that you, Swizzle?" Came a familiar voice. It was Vanellope.

"Oh hey, Vanellope. What's going on?" Asked Swizzle.

"Swizz, I want you and Max to come to the castle right now."

"Huh? Is there any problem?"

"Never mind. Please come right now."

"Well then, okay." Then Swizzle ended the call.

"Hey Swizz, what was Vanellope saying?"

"She said come to the castle now."

"Why?"

"I don't know. She just said come to the castle."

"Well then, okay. Let's go." With that, Max and Swizzle went to the castle.

At the castle, they went into Vanellope's throne room. All the other racers were already there.

"Welcome, Max and Swizz." Vanellope greeted.

"Hello, President." Swizzle said.

"Is there any problem, President?" Max asked.

"If you wanna know it, then come and sit here." Said Vanellope. Then Max and Swizzle sat down with the other racers.

"Racers, I told you to come here because I have an important news to tell you." Said Vanellope.

"What is it, Vanellope?" Taffyta asked.

"Because of this." Vanellope said as she took out a letter from her pocket.

"A letter?" Said Snowanna. "I wonder who sent to us."

"You wonder who, right? Henry sent to us."Vanellope said.

"Henry!?" Rancis said. "What's about that jerk?"

"Hold on. I'll read it." Then Vanellope started to read a letter.

_Dear Vanellope,_

_I was really impressed to see your game's new racing car. And you know that we're big rivals, right? So, I have an idea. I wanna challenge that race car in your game. If I win, my game wins, and if your race car wins, your game wins. Sounds like a good deal, right? Anyways, I'll go to your game four days later for the tournament. Be prepared tightly._

-_Henry__Jefferson_

"It seems like Henry wants to have a tournament with you, Max." Said Vanellope after he finished reading.

"Wow, that jerk sure has no fear." Said Max.

"Yeah, he sure has no fear." Said Sticky. "He really likes challenging."

"You must win, Max!" Said Torvald. "Your now the only one who can save our game's honor."

"That's right, Max." Said Vanellope. "Like Torvald just said right now, the honor of Sugar Rush is held on your tires now. You must win the race against Henry. Think you can handle it?"

"Don't worry, President!" Said Max. "I will beat that jerk in the race and show him the true power of our game."

"Very well. And after that, I'm gonna lock him up in the fungeon as a payback for mocking us!"

"Ah, what is the fungeon?" Max asked.

"It is a dungeon in my castle." Vanellope replied. "It is pronounced as 'Fun dungeon', but its simply called as fungeon."

"Oh, I see." Said Max.

"Anyways guys, the battle will be held four days later!" Said Vanellope. "And if Max wins, we will beat Henry so badly that he would wish he didn't want to mock us like that before!"

"Yeahhhhhhhh!" The racers shouted.

"I got it, President!" Said Max. "I will beat that jerk! And this is all..for Sugar Rush!"

"Yes! That's what I'd like to hear!" Said Vanellope. "Let's shout it for our game, guys! For Sugar Rush!"

"FOR SUGAR RUSH!" Everyone shouted.

**Author's Note: Alright guys, that's it for this chapter! What do you guys think? Henry Jefferson has challenged Max for the race. Don't you feel excited and nervous? Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	16. The battle race begins

The next day, after the arcade was closed, Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun came to Sugar Rush. Vanellope told all three of them about Henry's challenge.

"Oh really? Is that true?" Ralph asked.

"Yes, its true. Ralph." Said Vanellope. "Henry sent us a letter yesterday. He said he wants to challenge Max on a race. If one of them wins, then the winner's game wins."

"Okay, so does that mean, if Max wins, then Sugar Rush will win, and if Henry wins, then _Finish Line _will win?" Asked Ralph.

"Yes, exactly. It is a good chance to show our game's power."

"That sounds amazing." Said Felix. "By the way, can we come to watch?"

"Of course! Why not?" Said Vanellope. "You can bring your friends too."

"Got it." Said Felix. "I should bring the nicelanders."

"That's a great idea." Said Calhoun. "But I'd better not bring my troops to here. They would feel unfamiliar of this place."

"That could be a good idea." Said Ralph.

"I feel excited." Said Felix. "I hope Max would win the race and show Henry the power of Sugar Rush."

"And I'm planning to throw Henry into the fungeon if Max wins." Said Vanellope. "Isn't it a great idea, huh?"

"That's your own choice, kid." Said Ralph. He then turned to Max, and spoke. "Max, good luck on the battle."

"Thank you, Ralph. I'll do my best." Max replied.

Three days later from that, the day of battle came. That night, Ralph, Felix, nicelanders, and Calhoun came to Sugar Rush. Some minutes after that, Henry, the other race cars and some fans of _Finish Line_ came. Everyone met together at the speedway.

"Ready for the tournament?" Henry asked.

"Yes Henry. We're ready." Said Vanellope.

"Be prepared tight, Henry." Max said. "I will show you our game's power. The power that is stronger than your game."

"Hah! We'll see about that." Said Henry. "You too be prepared tight, Max."

"We were already prepared, Henry." Said Max.

Soon, Max and Henry stood on the starting line. Vanellope went up to her stand. She tapped on her microphone, and spoke. "Greetings, everyone! Today's the day. The day of deciding which game is the best. Yes, its our game versus _Finish Line! _Our game's race car Max Schnell and our biggest enemy Henry Jefferson will have a battle race! Then the winner's game will win! Please cheer for Max, Sugar Rush Citizens!"

The racers and the candy fans cheered on Max. Max waved at them in response. The race cars and fans of _Finish Line_ cheered on Henry, and Henry also waved at them.

"Now, let's get the race started!" Vanellope shouted.

A marshmallow holding the starting light gave Max and Henry a signal of starting the race, and the two race cars blasted off the starting line.

**Author's Note: And so, the battle race has started! Don't forget to review, my fellow readers!**


	17. Sugar Rush Showdown

Henry was running in first place, with Max in second place. The two race cars jumped onto gumball gorge. The power up sugar cubes appeared. Henry thought them as obstacles, so he drove past them, while Max drove through one of them. Max got an ice cream canon, and fired it at Henry. The vanilla ice cream landed right on top of Henry, giving him an ice cream head.

"What the ice cream!" Henry shouted.

"Oooooh! A la Mode!" The announcer yelled.

Ralph, Felix, Vanellope, Calhoun, racers, and the candy fans laughed while _Finish Line _race cars and fans watched it in shock.

"See you at the finish line!" Max shouted as he overtook Henry.

"Yeah! That's it, Max! Keep going like that!" Vanellope shouted.

Getting furious, Henry shaked off the ice cream from his head, and started to drive on his maximum speed. By that time, Max was already on cakeway. He drove up to the chocolate cake mountain. Henry was way far behind, but soon he caught up to Max. Max looked at his side mirror, and noticed Henry catching up to him.

'Wow, this guy sure is very attractive.' Max thought. It was then when he realized he was on top of the mountain.

The two race cars shot out from the mountain, and landed on the multi-coloured strip. They headed to ice cream mountains. That was when Henry came right behind Max. He rammed into Max, causing him to spin.

"Haha! So long, loser!" Henry shouted. However, he didn't notice that Max was catching up to him by driving backwards. Max soon drove pass Henry.

"What?!" Henry said as he saw Max.

Max gave him a mocking smile, then turned around and started to drive forward. Henry was really angry now. He drove as fast as he could, but it was not enough to catch up to Max.

The two race cars raced along the rainbow road. Then they came out from the tunnel, and raced along the final stretch towards the finish line.

"Bring it home, Max! The finish line is wide open!" Ralph shouted.

By that time, Henry came right besides Max, and the two struggled to win. Finally, they crossed the finish line.

**Author's Note: Welp! That's it for this chapter, guys! You wonder how it ended? Find out on the next chapter!**


	18. Another tournament

Max and Henry stopped, and looked at the crowd.

"Who won?" Ralph asked.

"I don't know. It was too quick so I don't know who won." Said Candlehead.

"Which means we're gonna have to check the jumbotron!" Said Vanellope.

Everyone looked at the jumbotron with excitement, but they were shocked of what they were seeing. The jumbotron was showing the picture of Max and Henry crossing the finish line at the exact same time. They had tied in the race.

"TIE!" The announcer shouted.

"What the what?!" Said Henry shocked. "Tie?!"

"This doesn't make any sense!" Said Vanellope.

"Hey uh Henry, should we say that we drew?" Max asked.

"What?!" Said Henry. "No way! We should finish off the battle!"

"Exactly! There needs to be a victor!" Said Adorabeezle.

"Hmm, then should we have to re-race?" Max asked.

"I guess so." Said Henry. "But since I already raced with you, I want to deal with another guy."

"Then who?" Max asked.

"I'll race with him!" Vanellope shouted.

The others looked at her with shock.

"What?!" Said Max. "No, President! You better not do it!"

"Yeah! Kart vs. racing car! Its too dangerous!" Rancis added.

"No, I will." Said Vanellope. "Cause I'm your ruler, and rulers must do their best for the citizens!"

"I accept your challenge, Vanellope." Said Henry.

The Sugar Rush racers stared at Ralph, wanting him to do something.

"Kids, just let Vanellope to do. She wants to do her best for you." Said Ralph. The racers looked at each other, and then nodded in response.

Vanellope jumped into the Candy Kart and stood on the starting line, and so did Henry. The marshmallow stood in front of them, and gave a green light. Then Vanellope and Henry blasted off from the starting line. The spectators watched the race with full tension.

"Please be careful, Vanellope." Said Taffyta.

**Author's Note: So, what do you think? Vanellope is racing against Henry with her kart, but is that a good or bad? Please review!**


	19. The truth

Vanellope was running in first place, with Henry in second. They jumped onto the gumball gorge. Vanellope drove through a sugar cube, and got a syrup puddle. She dropped on the ground, and Henry drove right over it, causing him to lose control.

"Arrrgh!" Groaned Henry. Vanellope just laughed.

Henry regained his control and started driving again. The two racers drove up the cakeway, and jumped onto the ice cream mountains. Henry came right next to Vanellope.

"You cannot defeat me!" Henry shouted.

"I don't think so." Said Vanellope. Then she shifted and drove fast.

Henry groaned, he also shifted and drove fast. On the rainbow road, he caught up Vanellope again.

"Hello, Vanellope." Said Henry.

"Oh hey." Said Vanellope. "You still think you can beat me?"

"Yes, I AM!" Henry shouted as he rammed into Vanellope.

Vanellope lost control and spinned. Henry pushed her kart, just like how Turbo did.

"Hey! Let go off my kart!" Vanellope shouted as she looked at the back of her kart.

"I'm not letting you to beat me!" Henry shouted as he took out a metal baseball bat. Then he started swinging it at the Candy Kart.

"Knock it off!" Vanellope shouted.

Back at the finish line…

"Everyone, look!" Crumbelina shouted, pointing at the jumbotron.

The crowd turned to see the jumbotron.

"Kid!" Ralph shouted.

Henry was still swinging the baseball bat at the Candy Kart, completely destroying the front window. That was when Vanellope grabbed the other side of the baseball bat.

"STOP IT!" Vanellope shouted as she glitched nervously. This caused Henry to also glitch.

"I'm not gonna let you shatter my desire!" Henry shouted.

The crowd were staring at the jumbotron with confusion.

"Is that?" Felix wondered as he saw Henry glitching because of Vanellope.

Then the crowd got shocked when they recognized who he was! It was Jackson Nilson! Henry Jefferson was really Jackson Nilson! The race car that was presumed to be dead was still alive!

"No way!" Max said shocked.

Vanellope was confused and shocked at the same time. "What the?! Jackson Nilson?!" She said.

"That's right! I'm Jackson Nilson, the former NASCAR racer! And I'm not letting you, and your friends to be happy of getting the victory, TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME!" Jackson shouted.

Then he throttled hard, and pushed Vanellope and her kart towards the oncoming stalagmite.

"For _Finish Line! _Hahahahaha! End of the line, glitchy brat!" Jackson shouted.

That gave Vanellope an idea. "Glitch! That's it!" She said.

"Come on, Vanellope. I know you decided not to do it but do it just this time. Just focus, concentrate, and…glitch!" With that, Vanellope glitched and teleported.

Jackson frightened and tried to steer to avoid the stalagmite, only to get side impacted by it on his left, and by the wall on his right.

"Uhhh~~! Sweet mother of monkey milk! I did it!" Vanellope shouted. Then she drove away.

"NO!" Jackson shouted. He drove fast to catch up to Vanellope.

**Author's Note: Were you shocked? Please comment!**


	20. Reconcile

Vanellope raced along the final stretch towards the finish line.

"Bring it home, kid! The finish line is wide open!" Ralph shouted.

Vanellope shifted, and increased the speed of her kart. Jackson also shifted, but his speed wasn't fast enough to overtake Vanellope. Finally, Vanellope crossed the finish line in first.

"The winner! VANELLOPE VON SCHWEETZ!" The announcer shouted.

Jackson also crossed the finish line. "Second! HENRY JEFFERSON!"

Vanellope hopped out from her kart. Her friends started to congratulate her. Jackson, _Finish Line _race cars and fans stared at them, and Jackson kicked the ground in frustration.

"Damn it!" Jackson muttered. "I could have won!" Before he could continue with his complain, Max, the core 4, racers, and Sugar Rush citizens crowded up to him. They were totally shocked that Jackson was still alive.

"Jackson, what are you doing here?!" Max asked. "Were you alive?"

"Of course I was alive!" Said Jackson. "You didn't know?"

"Yeah! Everyone thinks you're dead!" Max said.

"I knew it." Said Jackson.

Then Candlehead came up to Jackson, and asked, "Jackson, how did you managed to come here?"

"Well, it's a long story. You all know about my story, right?"

"We do know about it." Said Ralph. "Max told us about it."

"I see." Jackson said.

"Can you now tell us about how you came here?" Vanellope asked.

"Well, here's the thing." Said Jackson. "When I broke out from my career, I ran to the forest to hide myself. People searched for me, but I hid deeper in the forest so they would not find me. When they stopped, I was free, but living by myself was so hard. Soon enough, I ran out of fuel, my tires worn out, and I lived lonely and poor for 20 years. Then, sometime in 1993, on a rainy night, I found Litwak's Arcade. I went to there, fell unconscious, and I found myself in the game world. The _Finish Line _race cars greeted me, and enabled me to work as their game's avatar. And I lived like that for another 20 years."

"Oh my land!" Felix said shocked.

"You did?" Minty asked shocked. "You lived like that? For 20 years?" Jackson nodded in response.

Everyone were shocked. The Sugar Rush racers felt sorry for Jackson.

"It was the most difficult time I've ever had in my life." Jackson said in a sad tone. "And I felt terrified everytime I remember it."

Max slowly approached to Jackson. "Hey uh, Jackson." He said.

"What?" Said Jackson.

"I'm actually a hopeless racer, just like you."

"You do?!"

"Yeah, I do. I joined in motorsport 5 years ago, and had a dream about becoming a best racer. But it got shattered because I never won a race. Also the other race cars bullied and teased me, and called me a loser. So some days ago, I ran away from our team's headquarter. Then I came here, and worked as a racer of Sugar Rush."

Jackson's eyes were widened at this. "You really did?" He asked. Max nodded in response.

"Then will you be my friend?" Jackson asked, a little hope in his mind.

"Of course! We can be friends now! In fact, we both are in a same shoe." Max replied.

"You are totally right! Hey uh, Max, I'm sorry for being mean to you, and all the other kids."

"Don't worry Jackson. We don't even think about it anymore." Said Max.

"We already forgave you." Said Vanellope. "So don't worry."

"Thank you so much." Said Jackson.

Ralph came up to Vanellope. "Hey, kid. Shall we do a something special right now?" He asked.

"That's a great idea!" Said Vanellope. "Who wants to have a party?"

At this, everyone agreed.

"Very well! Come on! Let's do this!" Vanellope shouted.

Everyone cheered. Soon, a big party had opened and everyone enjoyed it.


	21. Finale

The next day, after the random roster race, Max, Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, Vanellope, racers, and Jackson were spending time at the Sugar Rush castle.

"Boy, what a race today, right?" Vanellope asked.

"I know it was." Said Max. "You know, it has been pretty many days since I started to work here, and I kinda miss my original life. You think I should go back?"

"That might be true, Max." Said Rancis. "You can't stay in here forever."

"I had been staying here for 20 years, so I would definitely have to go back." Said Jackson.

"Will I ever be able to come back?" Max asked.

"Don't worry Max. I believe you will." Said Ralph.

"That's good." Said Max. "Vanellope, how can I go back?"

"I'll ask the Surge Protector for help." Said Vanellope.

"Okay. Thank you." Max replied.

"I'm kinda sad. We really had a good time together." Said Taffyta.

"Sure it was a good time." Said Max. "But I have a life to live for."

"He's right, Taffyta." Said Jubileena. "But don't worry. Even though he goes back, our friendship will last forever."

"Thanks, Jubi." Said Taffyta.

A week later from that, a foreign trailer truck came to Sugar Rush.

"Hello, everyone." Said the trailer truck.

"Oh hello." Said Vanellope. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jack the car carrier. Surge Protector sent me here to bring the two race cars named 'Max Schnell' and 'Henry Jefferson'."

"Hey, that's us." Said Max. "I'm Max Schnell, and this guy right here is Henry Jefferson."

"Good. Everything is ready. Come on, Max and Henry. Its time for you to go back." Said Jack. Then he turned around, and opened the door of his trailer.

Jackson immediately went into the trailer. Max, before he went in, turned and looked to his friends. The Sugar Rush racers came and gave Max a big hug.

"Are you going back now, Max?" Asked Swizzle. "I wish if you could just stay here, so that you won't get teased by anyone, and be happy."

Max smiled in response. "I'm already happy." He said. "Got the coolest friend in the world. And plus, I got a job to do. May not be as good as being a Sugar Rush racer, but its my duty. A big Duty." Swizzle chuckled in response.

"Hey Max, are you coming?" Jackson asked.

"See you later, unicorn pop racer." Said Max. Then he started driving reverse towards the trailer.

"Arivour, my friend." Said Swizzle.

"And farewell, cute little racer."

"Goodbye, Sugar Rush race car!" Said Vanellope.

"Hasta La Vista!" Said Max.

"Max!" Said Jackson.

"Alright, to be continued!" Said Max getting in the trailer.

Taffyta gave Vanellope and Swizzle thumbs up, which they also did. Everyone started waving to Max, and Max waved back to them. As the trailer door closed, Jack started to move and made his way to the exit of Sugar Rush.

_Back in the real world, the headquarter of Mercedes WTCL team…_

Cale sadly came out from his garage, and made his way to where George Cyper, the female models, and the other race cars were.

"Hey everyone." Cale said in a sad tone.

"Hey Cale." Said George. "Are you okay?"

"Definitely not." Said Cale. "I caused Max to go Jackson by mocking him, and bullying him! So how can I be alright?!"

"Don't worry Cale. I'm sure that Max will come back." Said Caroline. Cale didn't say anything.

Just then, Manager came in, and everyone turned to face him.

"Manager! Have you found Max?" George asked, worried.

"Nope. Not today either." Said Manager. George sighed, and Cale groaned.

"That's it. I'll just back off from racing by myself." Said Cale. Everyone turned to see him, and Manager just sighed.

Cale looked forward, and his eyes were widened with joy. "Everyone, look!" He said.

Everyone turned, and got happy of what they were seeing. Max Schnell was standing there, smiling. George ran forward, and gave Max a big hug. So did the female models.

"Oooh Max! We really missed you so much!" Said George.

"I missed you too, sir." Max replied.

Manager came up. "Hello, Max." He said. "Its good to have you back."

"Thank you sir. Its good to be back." Said Max.

Max then looked at Cale and the other race cars. "Hey guys." Said Max.

"Hey Max." Said Cale. "Uh...we're so sorry for treating you badly for 5 years."

"Ye-yeah, those were just.. jokes." Said the another race car.

"And besides, we were just doing what Cale told us to do!" Said the another one.

Max smiled. "Its okay guys. I don't even think about it anymore." He said.

"So does that mean, you'll forgive us?" Cale asked.

"Of course I will! I already forgot about the past!" Said Max.

"Thank you so much, Max!" Said Cale. "For a moment ago, I thought you'll never come back."

"Don't worry Cale. I'm here now. Now is the time our new friendship starts." Said Max.

"You are definitely right." Said Cale.

"Oh, and besides, I've got a surprise for all of you." Said Max.

"What is it?" Everyone asked.

"I'll show you now. You all would get shocked if you see what it is." Said Max. "Hey, come out here."

Jackson appeared from behind the building. Everyone were shocked when they recognized him.

"What the?! Jackson Nilson?!" Said Manager shocked.

"He was alive?!" Said Caroline.

"How can this even be possible?!" Said Cale.

"I found him on the place where I went when I ran away." Said Max. "We realized that we both were in a same shoe, and became friends together."

"Where did you found him?" George asked.

"In some forest." Max replied.

"I see." Said George. Max smiled in response.

"Anyways, everyone, now that Max is back, shall we throw a party?" Manager asked. Everyone agreed.

"Good! Let's do this!" Said Manager.

Everyone cheered, and went into the building for the party.

The news of Max and Jackson came back spread all over the world. People were so happy, and were also shocked that Jackson was still alive.

"First, my job didn't change at all. But news flash, Cale and the other race cars are being nice to me. We forgot about the past, and started spending new times together. Oh, and guess who was the most happiest one at that time? That's right. Its Jackson Nilson. Even though he does not race anymore, he's happy. He gets a nice new home, and began a comfortable life. And the best part of my day is, when I go to Litwak's Arcade. Because everytime I go there, I get to see Sugar Rush. And I can see Swizzle racing. He looks so happy, and the players really enjoy racing with him. Turns out I don't need a trophy to tell that I'm the best racer. Cause if that little kid likes me, how hopeless can I be?"

-Max Schnell

**Author's Note: Alright guys, that's the end for this story, I hope you really enjoyed it, and if you liked it, please don't forget to subscribe! Thank you all for enjoying my first story, and I'll see you guys next time! See you really soon!**


End file.
